The Trigger of Memories: Towards the Future! Together or Not?
by Kronikankirjoittaja
Summary: The bond of Aichi and Kourin seems more distant than ever when loss of memories is still separating them. But now somebody has decided to destroy that bond once and for all! A sequel to "Don't Forget Me!" and the final part of The Trigger of Memories.
1. Chapter 1

**A's note/dislaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or series's characters.**

* * *

 **The Trigger of Memories: Towards the Future! Together or Not?**

Chapter 1

It was a clear morning when Aichi and Naoki were walking to the school. Naoki yawned.

"Huh? Didn't you sleep well last night, Naoki?" Aichi asked.

"Nah. I just went to sleep later than usual because my deck's construction took some time," Naoki admitted with slight smile.

Boys stopped at the crosswalk to wait that pedestrian light would turn green. While standing there, Aichi noticed a video screen on the wall of large building. Just now the video screen was showing a commercial where members of Ultra Rare were introducing a new selection of nail polish.

When he saw Kourin, Aichi said: "That blonde haired girl..."

Aichi's words made Naoki focus his attention to the commercial and then he turned back to face Aichi.

"What about her?" Naoki asked while he felt how a spark of hope ignited inside of him.

After Aichi had woken in the hospital after he had been found in the forest during Ultra Rare's farewell concert, it was revealed that he was otherwise fine but he had lost his memories about Kourin. It was clear without saying that this worried Naoki and other Aichi's friends.

When Aichi was out of the hospital, Naoki, Kai, Misaki, Kamui and Miwa tried tactfully remind Aichi about Kourin and how important their friendship was to them but unfortunately they didn't get Aichi to remember a former idol and friend.

But the hope hasn't been lost yet! Maybe Aichi's memories about Kourin would return. Maybe very soon...

"She was that idol who brought flowers to me when I was in the hospital, wasn't she?" Aichi asked.

"Yeah. And...?" Naoki said while hoping that Aichi would say something else. Something that would hint that his memories had returned.

But Aichi just stared Naoki with confused look: "And what?"

Naoki sighed frustratedly before he said quietly: "Nothing."

Just then the pedestrian light turned green and boys continued their walking to the school.

* * *

Meanwhile Kourin and her sisters, Suiko and Rekka, were in the studio of radio station participating in a radio show.

"Suiko, Kourin and Rekka," interviewer, a young woman with brown hairs and eyeglasses, said: "You have made succeessful career as idol group but now when Ultra Rare is quitting, what kind of plans do you have for your future?"

"Oh, there is so many choices!" Rekka said sweetly: "I would like to continue as an idol but I'm also interested in career of model or actress."

"I have decided that I would go to study business. Maybe something related to information technology or media," Suiko told while smiling calmly like always.

"I too have thought going to study business," Kourin answered with smile: "I don't know yet what profession but I will look what would be the most interesting."

"It's nice to hear that you three has clear tunes for your future," the interviewer said with smile. Then she pulled a laptop closer to herself and said: "We have got many messages from our listeners. The members of Ultra Rare will answer to the questions from messages that we have randomly chosen. Are you ready to answer?"

All three girls nodded in response.

"Alright. First question is to all of you and it says: Where did you get ideas to your solo songs?"

While Rekka and Suiko answered to the question, Kourin fell into her thoughts. Her solo song based on the boy that appeared in her dreams and that strange feeling of familiarity that Aichi Sendou raised in Kourin.

Aichi Sendou...

" _Who are you?"_

After Kourin had got know that Sendou didn't even know her, Kourin had tried not to think that boy anymore but for some strange reason it felt impossible. Kourin didn't get rid of that strange feeling that Sendou was somehow special to her...

"Kourin?"

Kourin woke up out of her thoughts and noticed that her sisters and interviewer were staring her.

"You haven't answered the question," Suiko noted.

"Oh, sorry. I was into my thoughts," Kourin explained with embarrassed look, making Suiko and Rekka glance at each others while Kourin answered the question.

* * *

A bell rang as a sign of the end of school day in the Miyaji Academy. Students were walking out of the high school's gate toward their homes but some of students were still staying in the high school to attend their club activities.

Aichi had just left the class room to go to the Cardfight Club when somebody called him.

"Aichi Sendou."

Aichi stopped and turned to face that person who had called him.

Behind him stood a calm looking girl whose brown hairs were tied to twin buns.

"You are..." Aichi said with unsure voice beacuse he wasn't sure about girl's name although she was in the same class with Aichi.

"Yoshie Suzuki," girl - Yoshie - said with friendly smile.

"Oh yeah. You are in the Tea Ceremony Club, aren't you?" Aichi asked.

"Yes, I'm," Yoshie confirmed. Then she said with slightly apologetic look: "I'm sorry for bothering you when you are hurrying to your club. But I wanted to ask if you would like eat lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Eh?" Aichi said with surprised look: "Ummm... That was quite sudden..."

"I understand," Yoshie said with sympathetic smile: "I was just thinking that it would be nice to eat lunch with you and that you would tell me about Vanguard. It seems interesting. Sorry for bothering you."

After saying this Yoshie walked past Aichi but she stopped when Aichi suddenly said: "Wait, Suzuki."

Yoshie turned to face Aichi and waited what boy was going to say. Aichi hestitated for a moment but finally he said with friendly smile: "It would be nice to eat lunch with you tomorrow."

Yoshie smiled and said: "That's great. We will see tomorrow then, Sendou."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," Aichi answered. Then he turned and walked to the direction of the Cradfight Club.

When Aichi had turned around the corner, Yoshie herself walked to the direction of the Tea Ceremony Club. While she was walking, she thought with satisfaction: "It was easier than I thought."

* * *

After activities of the Tea Ceremony Club, when Yoshie was walking to the home with her friends.

One of her friends, a girl with short black hairs and red hairband, asked from Yoshie: "Hey, Yoshie. Is it true that you are going to eat lunch with Aichi Sendou tomorrow?"

"Yes. That's what I have planned," Yoshie answered calmly.

"Really?!" another Yoshie's friends, a girl whose blonde hairs were tied to ponytail, exclaimed with interested look: "Are you romantically interested in Sendou?"

"Not actually," Yoshie informed while shrugging her shoulders: "But spending time with him I will get more attention and customers to my mother's tea house."

"I see," black haired girl said: "You are trying to benefit in economic terms from Sendou's fame."

"Oh, you are a merciless business woman like your mother, Yoshie," blonde haired girl laughed.

"Merciless?" Yoshie sneered: "It's better to be merciless than total idiot. Of course I want my family's tea house succeess more. There's nothing wrong with that."

While girls were walking and talking, they didn't notice a person who was observing them some distance away.

 **To be continue...**

* * *

 **Here it is! The first chapter of the final part of the Trigger of Memories trilogy. I'm sorry that it took quite long to start this fanfiction. I have been suffering from writer blog but hopefully I will finish this story during this summer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Trigger of Memories: Towards the Future! Together or Not?**

Chapter 2

"You are going to eat lunch with Yoshie Suzuki, Sendou?" Shingo asked the next morning when he was walking to the school with Aichi and Naoki.

"That's right," Aichi admitted: "We talked yesterday and she suggested lunch."

"Hey. Who is this Suzuki?" Naoki demanded to know. That some girl appeared on the scene when Aichi's friends tried to make him remember Kourin didn't help them anyhow in Naoki's opinion.

Shingo sighed while he raised his eyeglasses before he explained: "Listen, you delinquent-wannabe. If you haven't happened to notice, Yoshie Suzuki has been our classmate since the first year. She is a member of our school's Tea Ceremony Club and her mother owns the most well known tea house of the city."

"Aha. But what she wants from Aichi?" Naoki asked with suspicious look.

"Suzuki asked me to tell about Vanguard. Apparently she is interested in the game," Aichi explained.

While they talked, Aichi, Naoki and Shingo arrived to their home room's door. Shingo opened the door and let Aichi enter in the classroom. Aichi entered in the classroom but then he stopped suddenly.

There was somehow tensed air in the classroom. Students glanced at the wall of the classroom and talked nervously together.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Naoki asked with confused look when he entered in the classroom with Shingo.

Students turned to stare three just arrived boys. Everybody looked very worried.

"Excuse me... What's has happened?" Aichi asked worriedly from other students.

First nobody said anything, everybody just glanced at Aichi and others, but finally one boy pointed classroom's chalkboard with his index finger.

Aichi, Naoki and Shingo turned their attention to the chalkboard. But what they saw, shocked them to silent.

Teacher was standing in front of the chalkboard and studied the text written on the chalkboard with something red paint-like: _To Yoshie Suzuki. Stay away from Aichi Sendou or I will kill you._

Boys stared the text shock on their face. Then Aichi noticed Yoshie. She was standing at the rear of the room with her friends and she looked very nervous.

Aichi walked to girls and said with sympathetic tone while he was going to place his hand on Yoshie's shoulder: "Suzuki-"

Aichi has no time to react anyhow when Yoshie slapped his hand away and shouted with hysteric look: "Stay away from me! I want nothing to do with you and those lunatics who are surrounding you!"

Aichi stared the girl with look of shock when crying Yoshie ran out of the classroom, her friends following close behind.

Other students stared the classroom's doorway from where girls had ran out a moment ago. Then everybody turned to stare Aichi. Some of them looked suspicious and some of them looked worried.

Aichi stood still and wondered inside of his mind what has happened.

* * *

After the school day, Aichi, Naoki and Shingo were walking towards the Card Capital. They had planned to meet their friends there and do something together because Misaki and Miwa would soon return back to the university.

"I can't wait to buy new booster packs," Naoki said while clenching his hand into fist with eager look: "Maybe I will finally get a Narukami G-unit!"

"How can you think something like that in the time like this?" Shingo demanded angrily: "Did you already forget what happened this morning? Because of that text, worrisome rumors about Sendou started to spread and three members of Cardfight Club has already decided to leave the club!"

"Of course I hadn't forget!" Naoki exclaimed with annoyed look and rose his fist: "I have already planned to beat every suspicious looking person who could have something to do with it."

"That doesn't help anyhow, you delinquent-wannabe! On the contrary, it would only turn the situation from bad to worse!" Shingo shouted while he ran his fingers through his hairs. Then he turned to face Aichi who had walked behind of them: "Sendou! Say something, please!"

But it seemed that Aichi didn't hear them. Naoki and Shingo stopped when they noticed that Aichi was standing still a short distance away from them and was searching something from his school bag.

"Hey, Aichi. Is something wrong?" Naoki asked.

Aichi continued to rummage through his bag for a moment before he rose his gaze and told to Naoki and Shingo with distressed look: "I can't find my deck."

Naoki and Shingo stared Aichi with shocked look on their face.

"What? You haven't drop it or something?" Naoki asked with worried look.

"I don't know..." Aichi said unsurely and started to think where his deck would be. He closed his eyes and went through this day inside of his head...

When the text on the chalkboard was wiped away, the school day started. During the lessons Aichi hadn't touch his deck, so it wouldn't disappear then. After the school day Aichi, Naoki and Shingo had went to the Cardfight Club.

Wait a minute...

Aichi opened his eyes and exclaimed: "Now I remember!"

Naoki and Shingo stared Aichi and waited that he would explain.

"Mr. Nakamurabashi wanted to talk with me about the next High School Tournament. Before we went talk to outside of the club room, I remember that I put my deck on the one of club room's table," Aichi explained: "I'm sure that I have forgotten it there!"

After explaining it to Naoki and Shingo, Aichi turned that direction they had come.

"Sendou! Where are you going?" Shingo asked.

Aichi glanced at them over his shoulder and answered: "Back to the school! It will be still in the club room or somebody may have found it and took it to teacher's room. Go to the Card Capital and tell others that I will come as soon as possible!"

"Alright! See you soon!" Naoki shouted to Aichi when he ran to the Miyaji Academy before Naoki and Shingo continued their walking to the Card Capital.

* * *

Finally Aichi arrived to high school and stopped for breathing in because he had ran almost the whole trip.

"Hopefully the janitor is still here..." Aichi thought to himself.

Aichi was just going to call the janitor when he suddenly stopped. A strange, shivery feeling that told him that somebody was watching him filled his mind. Slowly he turned his head to the left and then he noticed a girl.

Girl was about 16 years old and she had short, light blue hairs. It was difficult to tell what color her eyes were because shadow of her bangs covered them. Girl was wearing a one-piece, white sailor uniform with a chest pocket on the left said and wine red bow tie. In her legs she was wearing knee-lenght, white socks and black mary jane shoes.

For a moment neither Aichi or the girl said anything but finally, despite the unnerving situation, Aichi managed to say: "G-good afternoon. Are you lost or-?"

Before Aichi had time to say anything else, the strange girl suddenly walked to Aichi and wrapped her arms around him, confusing Aichi and making him blush.

"Aichi," girl whispered with quiet voice to his ear: "I love you..."

"E-eeeh-?" Aichi exclaimed while his face turned even redder but then a wave of sharp pain dashed through his head, making Aichi gasp in pain and lose his consciousness.

The girl removed her arms from around Aichi and let the unconscious boy fell on the ground. Her now visible ruby red eyes watched for a moment the boy who was laying on the sidewalk before she continued with quiet voice: "...And I will not let anybody else get you."

* * *

Meanwhile Naoki and Shingo has arrived to the Card Capital.

"Good afternoon," Naoki and Shingo said together when they entered in the shop.

"Good afternoon," was an answer they got.

Misaki was sitting at the counter. Sub-Manager was sleeping in the basket and Miwa was leaning against the counter. Kai was sitting at the table while looking quite bored. Izaki and Morikawa were playing together. Kamui and Reiji were playing too, Eiji was standing next to them watching.

"Where is Aichi?" Kai asked from Naoki.

"Aichi noticed that he had forgotten his deck in the school, so he went to get it. He said that he will come here as soon as possible," Naoki answered.

Suddenly a familiar shriek was heard when Izaki caused the sixth damage to Morikawa, making Morikawa fell on his back. But he stood up immediately and shouted: "Once more, Izaki! This time I will win!"

"That's what you said last time, Lose-umi," Kamui stated from the other fighting table: "And the previous time."

Reiji and Eiji nodded their heads as confirmation.

"Hey! My name isn't Lose-umi!" Morikawa shouted angrily to Kamui.

"Be quiet in the shop," Misaki ordered strictly.

"Y-yes, miss," Morikawa winced with fearful look while others in the shop, except Kai, stared Misaki nervously.

Just then Kai's mobile phone rang. Kai took the mobile phone from his pocket and after he glanced at the screen of the phone, he stated to others: "It's Aichi."

Kai placed the mobile phone on his ear and said: "Aichi? Where are you now?"

"Toshiki Kai," a quiet voice of girl was heard via the mobile phone.

Kai's eyed widened for surprise when he heard voice of unknown girl but then demanded strictly: "Who are you? And why are you using Aichi's mobile phone?"

After hearing tone of Kai's voice and his questions, everybody turned to watch Kai with looks of surprise and worry.

"This is a challenge. I want you bring Kourin Tatsunagi to the meeting place," girl said.

"Why do you have Aichi's mobile phone?" Kai demanded impatiently while he stood up.

"Aichi is with me," girl answered calmly.

Kai tensed. The situation seemed very worrisome and what's worse, Aichi might be in trouble!

"He is alright," girl continued with calm tone: "But if you don't bring Kourin here, I promise that you will never see Aichi again. We'll see in the Cardshop PSY."

After saying this, the girl cut off. Kai rose the mobile phone from his ear and stared speechlessly the screen of the mobile phone, girl's words clear in his head.

"Kai?" Naoki asked with worried look: "What's wrong? Has something happened to Aichi?"

Everybody stared Kai with looks of worry and waited that he would explain the situation to them.

For a moment, Kai said nothing but then he turned to face others and said: "I must go. There's a difficult situation I must take care."

Kai put his mobile phone in his pocket and left the shop.

Others glanced each others, unsure what should they do. Then Naoki said with determination: "Well, I'm not going to just stay here if something serious has happened! I will go!"

After he voiced his decision, Naoki ran to the door of the shop.

"W-what? Wait for a moment!" Shingo exclaimed.

Naoki stopped, turned and said to Shingo: "Stay here. Just in case."

After saying this, Naoki ran out of the shop to that direction where he has seen Kai going.

Then Misaki removed her apron and said to Miwa: "Miwa. Take care for the shop, please."

"Oh, okay," Miwa answered with a little bit unsure voice when Misaki left the counter and followed Naoki. After that Kamui too ran to the door.

"Kamui the Great?" Reiji and Eiji exclaimed.

"I go to check the situation!" Kamui said to them. Then he ran out of the door and shouted to Naoki and Misaki: "Wait for me!"

* * *

Kai went to the parking lot where he had parked his car. He has just taken car keys from his pocket when Naoki, Misaki and Kamui ran to him.

"Kai!" Kamui shouted: "Big brother Aichi is in trouble, isn't he?"

"Yeah. It seems so," Kai answered with serious look.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Naoki exclaimed.

They entered in the Kai's car. Misaki and Kamui sat on the backseat and Naoki sat on the front bench next to Kai.

"Where are we going?" Naoki asked when Kai started the car.

"We'll go to get Kourin," Kai informed when he drove the car out of the parking lot while Kai explained to others what that girl had said during the phone call.

 **To be continue...**

* * *

 **The second chapter is here and our heroes have very worrisome situation in their hands! The battle will begin in the next chapter which is why I'm asking from you readers: Do you want me to write the whole battle or would you like that I skip straight to that moment when both of players have grade 3 Vanguards? Send your opinion via review or e-mail, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trigger of Memories: Towards the Future! Together or Not?**

Chapter 3

Kourin lit the lights when she entered in her bedroom. She had just placed her purse on her bed when she noticed a package and letter on the table.

With curious look, she walked to the table and took the letter in her hand. The envelope was a simple white envelope without decorations. On the other side of the envelope was written _To Kourin_ but there was not a stamp.

Kourin opened the envelope and took the paper from there. On the paper was a short message:

" _I know that the situation is confusing but you must be strong. You need these. From, somebody who wants to help_ "

Kourin frowned after she had read the message. What was meaning of this? Who had sent this letter and for what confusing situation he or she was offering help?

Then Kourin's attention focused back to the package. She placed the envelope and the paper back on the table and took the package in her hands. The package was small, light and wrapped in a brown package paper.

Kourin weighted the package in her hand and wondered if she should or should not open the package. Who know what unpleasant would be in the package? But if she wouldn't open the package, Kourin might later regret it.

After she had made her decision, Kourin opened the package and she was surprised when she found a deck of cards there.

"A Vanguard deck?" Kourin wondered aloud. Then she started to go through cards while she stated to herself: "And they are Royal Paladins."

Kourin continued going through the cards until she stopped when she saw a certain familiar card.

Blaster Blade.

Kourin stared the card without believing her eyes. Blaster Blade was very rare card that almost nobody had. Except...

Just then a doorbell rang.

* * *

Suiko opened the door and said to Kai and others who were standing at the door: "Good evening. Can I help somehow?"

"Is Kourin home?" Kai asked.

Suiko studied Kai and Naoki, Misaki and Kamui. Then she asked: "Why are you asking about her?"

"What's going on here?" Kourin asked when she came to the door with Rekka.

Suiko turned to face her sister and said: "They are asking you. Do you know them?"

Kourin stared Kai, Naoki, Misaki and Kamui. Kourin knew that Toshiki Kai, Misaki Tokura and Kamui Katsuragi were Aichi Sendou's team mates in team Q4. And that guy - was his name Naoki? - had been in the Ultra Rare's farewell concert with Aichi and Misaki but she didn't know them personally. Why were they here?

"What do you want?" Kourin demanded from them with suspicious look.

"Kourin. You have to go with us," Kai informed.

"Was that a threat?" Kourin asked with even more suspicious look.

"No, it's not," Kamui exclaimed: "We really need your help. Big brother Aichi is in trouble."

Kourin's eyes widened in surprise when she heard this. Aichi was in trouble?

But... It didn't make any sense. If Aichi really need help, then why didn't his friends go to police to ask help? Why they came to ask help from Kourin?

"I have no time for this nonsense," Kourin informed and she was going to close the door when Naoki suddenly shouted: "Wait!"

A sense of familiarity when she heard boy's voice made Kourin stop and she stared Naoki, waiting what he would say.

"This isn't any kind of joke," Naoki explained with serious look: "Aichi is in trouble and we were told that if we don't bring you with us, we will never see him again."

When she heard this, Kourin's confusion and irritability turned into worry.

"We know that the situation is sudden and you don't... know us. But still! We can't rescue Aichi without you. You are the only one who can help us. We need you. Aichi needs you!" Naoki continued with painful look and bowed his head while closing his eyes: "So please. Help us."

Kourin stared Naoki with hestitation. Then she stared Kai, Misaki and Kamui who were staring her with looks with many emotions hidden in them.

Same looks that Kourin had seen somewhere before.

"Why?" Kourin thought inside of her mind: "Why do they want my help? I don't even know them. But they look sincere... No! I don't know if I can actually trust them. But if... But if Aichi really is... What should I do?!"

"Go, Kourin."

Kourin woke up from her thoughts and turned to stare Suiko who was standing behind of her. Others also stared Suiko with surprised look.

"Suiko?" Kourin asked with confused tone.

"If it's really important and if you really trust them then you must go, Kourin," Suiko said with serious tone to her sister.

Kourin turned back to face Kai, Naoki who had rose his head, Misaki and Kamui who looked now a little bit more hopeful.

Could Kourin trust them?

Finally Kourin made her decision: "Fine. I go with you."

A relieved look appeared in Kai, Naoki, Misaki and Kamui's face.

"Kourin," Misaki said and bowed her head: "Thank you."

"What are we waiting for?" Kamui shouted impatiently: "We are in hurry! Big brother Aichi needs us!"

"That's right!" Naoki exclaimed and turned to face Kourin again: "Let's go, Kourin!"

"Alright," Kourin answered with serious look and followed Naoki, Misaki and Kamui to Kai's car.

Kai turned to face Suiko and said: "I'll take care that we'll bring her back home."

"Hopefully, Toshiki Kai," Suiko said with serious look: "Otherwise I must call the police."

"I understand," Kai said and walked to his car where others were waiting for him.

Rekka and Suiko stood at the door and watched after them until Rekka turned to Suiko and asked: "Hey, Suiko. Why did you want Kourin go with those people we barely know?"

"I'm not sure myself," Suiko answered: "But for some reason it felt a right thing to do."

* * *

Naoki, Misaki and Kamui went to the backseats and Kourin sat on the front seat.

"Where are we going?" Kourin asked when Kai sat on the driver's seat and started the car.

"We are going to a certain card shop. We will meet the person behind of this there," Kai answered while driving the car towards the city.

* * *

During the drive, Naoki and Misaki explained to Kourin what had happened. After the explanation, Kourin turned her eyes to the car's window and she fell into her thoughts.

Here she was. She was on her way with half-unknown people to help a boy who she didn't know but who felt somehow important to Kourin. She was nervous althought she didn't show it to others.

Kourin touched her pocket where she had without thinking put the deck she had got when Kai and others had appeared to their door. For some reason feeling the deck against her hand calmed Kourin a little bit.

* * *

Finally Kai parked the car in the city's parking lot and they got up from the car.

"Okay, Kai. Where is this shop?" Naoki asked.

Kai was just going to answer when his phone rang. Kai took the phone from his pocket, glanced at the screen of the phone and flinched.

"It's from Aichi's phone," Kai told to others. They visibly tensed while Kai answered the call.

"I see that you brought Kourin," girl's quiet voice said.

"You saw?" Kai asked strictly: "Where are you?"

The girl didn't care about Kai's tone when she answered: "On the other side of the street."

Quickly Kai turned his gaze to the other side of the street, making others to do the same.

On te other side of the street was a mall that was already closed from this day. At the front door of the mall stood the girl holding a phone against her ear. When she noticed that Kai and others had noticed her, a devious smirk appeared on girl's face.

"Hey you!" Naoki exclaimed. He was just going to run across the road towards the girl when suddenly a taxi sped past of him, causing Naoki to yelp in surprise and step back to the sidewalk.

But when they looked back to that place where the girl had stood, she had disappeared! Only the closing front doors of the mall told where she had gone.

"The mall should be closed from this day," Kourin said with confusion.

"Apparently nobody had told her that," Naoki stated after he had calmed down from the last close call.

"Let's go," Kai said to others.

The group ran across the road to the mall. When they arrived, the doors slid open and they stepped in.

"Where now?" Naoki asked while watching around.

"Over there!" Kamui shouted and pointed to the upper end of the stairs where they saw a glimpse of white suit just when the girl disappeared behind the corner.

The group ran up the stairs to the second floor where they stopped to see where the girl had gone. Suddenly Misaki gasped and pointed the girl who just turned to another corridor. Without saying anything, they continued to follow the girl.

They stopped at the gateway tha led to the corridor. On the opposite wall was a word _PSY_ and under of it was an arrow which pointed to the left.

They walked through the corridor until they arrived at the glass doors. Above the doors was a word _PSY_.

Kai glanced to others who were standing behind of him. Misaki, Naoki and Kamui nodded. Kai turned back to the door and took a step forward.

The glass doors slid aside and Kai and others entered in the card shop PSY.

* * *

The shop seemed to be like before. The same furniture and same lighting. Kai, Naoki, Misaki, Kamui and Kourin looked around.

"What is this place?" Naoki wondered aloud.

"The card shop PSY," Kai explained: "This is where that girl wanted us to come."

"It feels like..." Kourin sain unsurely while she looked around: "...I have been here before."

"That's right," Misaki said to Kourin: "This may sound unbelievable but you and your sister used to run this shop."

Kourin turned to stare Misaki with surprised look on her face. She was just going to say something when they were interrupted.

"Welcome."

Everybody turned to the direction of the voice and noticed the girl standing a short distance away from them.

Kai glared angrily the girl and asked strictly: "Where is Aichi?"

Without saying anything, the girl snapped her fingers and in a blink of eye Aichi appeared in the air.

Aichi seemed to be unharmed but he was unconscious and encircled by black rings.

"Black rings?" Misaki exclaimed with worry when she saw them.

"You!" Naoki snapped while glaring the girl: "What have you done to Aichi?"

"He is alright," the girl said and glanced at Aichi.

"Who are you?" Kamui asked.

The girl turned her gaze back to them and her expression hardened: "You can call me Atsuko. Because I'm true."

Aichi's friends glanced each others with confusion. What that girl had meant when she said that 'she is true'?

"Alright. You got us here. I want now know what do you want," Kai said with serious look when he turned again face the girl.

Atsuko glared them before she pointed Kourin with her index finger and said with ice cold tone: "I want her to disappear."

The group stared the girl speechlessly for shock.

"What...? Why...?" Kourin asked with shocked look. Before she could rephrase her question, Naoki and Misaki placed themselves in front of Kourin.

"Kourin is our friend! If you think that we let you threaten her, then think again," Naoki snapped while he rose his fist.

"Friend?" Kourin wondered inside of her mind and looked at Aichi's friends.

First they were shocked for what the girl had said but now they looked more determined and even angry.

Were these people really ready to defend Kourin? For some reason... it didn't feel so far-fetched.

Kai took a step forward and said strictly to Atsuko: "Release Aichi. Now."

Kai's tone didn't have a desired effect because Atsuko just rose her hand calmly and showed them a Vanguard deck that surely wasn't in her hand a moment ago.

"Let's fight," Atsuko informed.

Without thinking Naoki grabbed his own deck and said: "Fine with me. I-"

"Not you but Kourin," Atsuko snapped.

Kourin flinched.

Atsuko stared at Kourin and said: "I challenge you. The loser will disappear."

For a moment Kourin didn't know what to do. She didn't like the way Atsuko talked and presented threats. The girl might be insane. But then Kourin glanced at still unconscious Aichi. Kourin had had a feeling for months that Aichi was somehow important to her but Kourin had never found out why. But now...

" _You must be strong. You need these."_

Suddenly Kourin remembered the words of the letter and her hand moved to her pocket where she had the deck she had got with the letter.

"Kourin?" Misaki asked with worried look when Kourin said nothing.

The situation was worrisome and little bit scary but for some reason Kourin wasn't that much scared than could assume. The desire to win in order to protect somebody felt dimly familiar. But she hasn't time to think about it now.

Kourin drew a deep breath, took the deck from her pocket and said to Atsuko: "I accept your challenge. But if I win, you will release Aichi and leave us alone."

Atsuko just snorted and waved her hand. Suddenly the shop disappeared and Kourin, Kai and others noticed that they were standing in the space-like space that Kai and Naoki remembered well during the fights in the moon. Red floating levels, that were going to use as playmats, appeared.

"Kourin?" Naoki asked when Kourin walked past of him and Misaki towards the levels.

Kourin turned to face Kai and others and informed with serious tone: "Leave this to me. I'm not going to lose."

"I see," Kai said and walked with others to the side to follow the game. Misaki and Naoki glanced with worried look at Kourin before they moved to the side.

Kourin and Atsuko stood at levels and placed their first Vanguard. Then they suffled their decks and drew five cards to their hand.

Kourin glanced once again at Aichi. She felt sad for seeing the boy in condition like that.

"Hang in there, Aichi," Kourin thought to herself before she focused her attention to starting game.

Kourin and Atsuko flipped their first Vanguards face up and shouted: "Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Advance Party Seeker, File," Kourin said and tried not to show her surprised look when a young kinght who carried two lances appeared next to her.

"Star-vader, Bravefang," Atsuko said while some kind of dog surrounded by black rings appeared.

"Link Joker?!" Kamui exclaimed with worried tone: "I thought that those guys aren't evil anymore."

"That unit..." Kai said with serious look when he saw Bravefang: "Aichi used that when we were fighting."

"I start. Draw," Atsuko informed and drew a card. Then she took one of cards from her hand and placed it as Vanguard while she said: "I ride Opener of Dark Gates. Bravefang moves to back row. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw," Kourin said, drew a card and after thinking for a moment she made her move: "I ride Knight Squire, Allen. File moves to back row. Allen attack Vanguard with boost from File."

"No guard," Atsuko informed.

"Drive Check," Kourin said when she checked the topmost card from the deck and then she revealed the card: "Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic. No trigger."

After Kourin had put the card in her hand, Allen attacked to Opener of Dark Gates, causing the first damage to Atsuko.

"Damage Check," Atsuko said and revealed the topmost card from her deck. It was Star-vader, Imaginery Plane Dragon. Without saying anything, she placed the card to the Damage Zone.

"Turn end," Kourin said.

"Stand and draw," Atsuko said and drew a card. Then she chose of cards from her hand and said: "I ride Star-vader of Silence, Dilaton. And I call Star-vader, Colony Maker and Star-vader Volt Line."

As when the girl placed cards on the level, three human-like units creatures appeared next to her.

"Dilaton gets boost from Bravefang and attack Vanguard. Power 16000," Atsuko informed while she turned cards.

Kourin glanced at cards in her hand before she decided: "No guard."

"Drive Check," Atsuko said and revealed the topmost card. When she saw the card, Atsuko smirked and showed it: "Star-vader, Null Chameleon, a Critical Trigger. Extra critical to Dilaton and +5000 power goes to Colony Maker."

Kourin flinched when Dilaton struck Allen twice with sword but still she made the Damage Check twice.

She got Wingal and Defending Seeker, Shiron but not trigger.

"Colony Maker attack to Vanguard with boost from Volt Line and trigger's effect. Power 21000," Atsuko said.

This time Kourin wasn't going to let attack go through. She took two cards from her hand, placed them to Guardian Circle and said: "Guard with Impact Seeker, Modoron and Messegal Seeker."

Atsuko snorted when attack didn't go through and said: "Turn end."

"Stand and draw," Kourin said while turning cards back to vertical position and drew the topmost card from the deck. She flinched.

"You..." Kourin said quietly while staring the card. Then she closed her eyes and thought to herself: "Well, if you want to help me, then I gladly accept it."

Kourin opened her eyes and said: "I ride Blaster Blade."

A bright light surrounded Allen and when the light soon disappeared, Blaster Blade stood there with dignity, both of hands resting on the hilt of the sword.

Kourin glanced at Aichi's avatar and then her eyes widened a little bit. Did she just imagine it or did Blaster Blade really glance at Kourin and gave her a nod of something that looked like approval?

"Blaster Blade?!" Naoki wondered aloud: "When Kourin had got it?"

"That deck Kourin is using..." Misaki said: "It's similar like Aichi's deck. But... It can't be..."

"Aichi's deck?" Kai asked with serious look while watching the battle: "Truth to be told, I have a feeling that that's Aichi's deck."

"W-what?!" Naoki and Kamui exclaimed.

Naoki turned to stare Kourin: "But Aichi forgot his deck in school! How did Kourin-?"

"I don't know. But now we can't do anything else but trust Kourin," Kai said.

Naoki, Misaki and Kamui glanced each others, admitted without any words that Kai was right and turned their attention back to the battle.

"Skill activated," Kourin said when she flipped two cards from Damage Zone face down: "I retire Bravefang."

Blaster Blade hitted sword on the ground, making a bright light spreading in the space and hitted Bravefang. The monster screeched before it shattered and the card was placed to the Drop Zone.

"In addition I call Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic and Little Sage, Marron," Kourin informed while she placed two cards on the level from her hand and two human-like unit appeared next to Blaster Blade and Kourin.

"Marron boosts Cerdic, making Cerdic's power rose to 17000. Cerdic attack Vanguard," Kourin said.

Atsuko glanced at cards in her hand and informed: "No guard."

Marron opened its book and casted a spell that transferred Marron's powers to Cerdic before it attacked to Dilaton. Atsuko didn't look happy when she did Damage Check and got another Star-vader of Silence, Dilaton to the Damage Zone.

"File boosts Blaster Blade! Power 16000. Attack Vanguard!" Kourin informed when she turned cards.

Atsuko took a card from her hand and informed: "I guard with Star-vader, Null Chameleon!"

"Drive Check," Kourin said while she drew the topmost card and revealed it, making Atsuko's eyes widened with shock.

"Messegal Seeker, the Draw Trigger!" Kourin said: "I give power +5000 to Blaster Blade and draw a card."

Blaster Blade's power rose to 21000 and therefore it managed both destroy Null Chameleon and attack Dilaton without problem.

Atsuko watched with frustration how the topmost card from her deck, Flash Gun Star-vader, Osmium, was moved to her Damage Zone.

"Why?"

Atsuko turned her attention from her Damage Zone to Kourin who stared the girl with serious look.

"Why are you doing this?" Kourin asked: "Why do you want get rid of me? What do you think I have done to you?"

Atsuko lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes.

"What have you done to me?" she said with ice cold tone and laughed humorlessly: "I knew that you have totally forgot what you did to me."

"What do you mean?" Kourin demanded.

Kai, Naoki, Misaki and Kamui followed the situation with tension. They too wanted to know why that girl held grudge against Kourin.

Atsuko rose her head. Kourin flinched when she saw fury in girl's red eyes when Atsuko snarled to her:

"You abandoned me."

 **To be continue...**

* * *

 **I'm sorry for this chapter having so much clichés and a boring battle this far. I try to make the next chapter more interesting, it's the final chapter after all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A's note: I'm sorry that I wrote that this would be the last chapter. There was too much text that it would make this chapter too long. So, I'm sorry for misleading information :(.**

 **And disclaimer: I don't own Cradfight! Vanguard or its characters!**

* * *

 **The Trigger of Memories: Towards the Future! Together or Not?**

Chapter 4

"I abandoned you?" Kourin wondered aloud with confused look. Then Kourin's confusion turned into anger and she demanded: "What do you mean that I abandoned you? I have never seen you before."

"Jerk! You just don't remember!" Atsuko shouted so loudly that Kourin flinched.

Atsuko glared angrily Kourin as she said with furious tone: "I did everything for you. I gave you strenght, so you would reach your goal. I came always when you called me and supported you. I also helped you to meet Aichi."

"What?" Kourin's eyes widened with shock.

Kai, Naoki, Misaki and Kamui followed the situation equally confused as Kourin.

"Ummm... Does any of you know that girl?" Naoki asked from others: "Did she introduce Kourin to Aichi or is she lying?"

"No. Kourin and Aichi met here but here were only Kourin and her sisters," Misaki said with serious look: "I have never seen that girl before."

"So she is lying?" Naoki asked.

"That's possible..." Kai said but inside of his mind he thought: "Or could it be possible that she has something to do with that time when Link Joker Seed was seal inside of Aichi?"

"I helped you get everything you wanted. But when you didn't need me anymore, you threw me away and abandoned me!" Atsuko shouted. Then she drew a deep breath and continued with calmer but still fury-filled tone: "Because you don't want them anymore, I will take them. I will take everything that you got with my help. Your strenght... Your achievements... Your love..."

"I don't let you get Aichi!" Kourin shouted. Then she understood what she had said, covered her mouth with her hand and wondered inside of her mind: "W-what was I speaking?"

Kai, Naoki, Misaki and Kamui stared Kourin with surprised look. Atsuko's eyes widened a little bit in surprise but then her expression became harder and she said: "It's too late to regret. Aichi is mine now."

Then Atsuko turned her cards and drew a card as she said: "Stand and draw."

She chose a card from her hand and informed: "I ride Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon."

Reddish black energy surrounded Dilaton. And when energy finally fade away, there was a robotic dragon with black rings and black blades in both of hands. Right after it had appeared, the dragon threw its head back and roared.

"In addition I call Star-vader of Silence, Dilaton and Infinitesimal Star-vader, Mayoron!" Atsuko said with determined voice while two human-like units with black rings appeared.

Kourin glanced at cards in her hand and thought to herself: "Stay calm, Kourin. The game has just started. I have only two damages and she hadn't use Link Joker's locking ability yet. I will survive this turn."

"Dilaton attacks Vanguard! Power 9000," Atsuko said.

"Messegal Seeker and Knight of Friendship, Kay guards!" Kourin informed as she put cards in the Guardian Circle.

Dilaton struck with its sword Messegal Seeker and Kay who were standing in front of Blaster Blade. After they got a hit, they disappeared but Dilaton had lost too much power, so the attack wasn't successful.

"Mayoron boosts Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon," Atsuko said as she turned cards: "In addition, Garnet Star Dragon's skill activates. When it attacks Vanguard, it get 2000 additional power. Power is now 20000! Garnet Star Dragon attacks Blaster Blade!"

"No guard," Kourin said while she prepared mentally for triggers.

"Twin Drive Check," Atsuko said and revealed two topmost cards from her deck.

The first card was Barrier Star-vader, Promethium. The second card was Vortex Star-vader, Molybdenum, a Draw Trigger!

"A Draw Trigger," Atsuko said: "I give power +5000 to Colony Maker and draw a card."

Garnet Star Dragon attacked to Blaster Blade. It struck with its blades so strongly that it caused a shock wave and both Kourin and Aichi's friend must cover their eyes.

When the wave was gone, Kourin removed her arms that were covering her eyes and she saw Blaster Blade on its kneels while leaning against its sword.

"It's not over yet!" Atsuko exclaimed: "Colony Maker attack Vanguard with boost from Volt Line! Power 21000!"

Atsuko's voice made Kourin focus back to the game and she said: "No guard!"

Blaster Blade rose its gaze just when Colony Maker pointed it with its staff and a blast of reddish black energy hitted Blaster Blade.

"I'm sorry for this," Kourin said quietly while Grynngal Seeker and Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic were moved to the Damage Zone from the deck, although it felt weird to apologize to card.

"Turn end," Atsuko informed.

"My turn. Stand and draw," Kourin said. After she drew a card she thought: "She has three cards in her hand and one of them is a Perfect Guard. If I get both a Critical and a Stand Trigger, I have a chance to end this battle this turn!"

With determined look, Kourin chose one of cards from her hand, rose it and said with loud voice: "The king of knights whose radiating essence lights even darkest fight! Join to the fight and lead your comrades! I ride Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv!"

Kourin placed the card in the Vanguard Circle and then bright light surrounded Blaster Blade. When the light disappeared, Alfred Exiv was standing with its white armor and helmet.

"We aren't fighting alone," Kourin said and pointed her Vanguard with her index finger: "Seek mate!"

Four cards from Drop Zone were shuffled back into the deck and then a card flew to Kourin's hand.

"No matter how long the distance is or how many sacrifices must do, the loyal knight will always be next to its king during the fights! Return back to us! Blaster Blade Seeker! Legion!" Kourin said with loud voice. For some reason, it felt natural to Kourin to say something like that.

As she placed the card next to her Vanguard, Blaster Blade Seeker appeared next to Alfred Exiv.

"Especial Counterblast!" Kourin said as she turned two cards face down from Damage Zone: "I can call one card with Seeker in its name."

Kourin looked cards in the deck, chose one card and after she had shuffled the deck, she placed the card on the level: "I call Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod."

When armor wearing and a lance carrying unit had appeared, Kourin continued: "And I call Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn and activate its skill with Soulblast. I can give 5000 additional power to one of my units and I give the power to Cerdic."

A white unicorn appeared behind Valrod and Cerdic's power rose to 14000.

"Alfred Exiv's legion skill!" Kourin informed: "It gets 1000 additional power for every rear-guard with name Seeker. I have File, Cerdic, Valrod and Tranquil Unicorn whose name include Seeker, so Alfred Exiv's legion power is now 24000! And that's not all! Because I have five rear guards, Alfred Exiv get an extra critical."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Naoki exclaimed with impressed tone.

"If Kourin has luck with triggers, she will win during this turn!" Kamui said with hopeful look.

"Yeah," Misaki admitted but she continued with serious look: "But Atsuko has one Perfect Guard in her hand. Kourin needs at least one Stand Trigger to get her attack trough but she must also remember that Atsuko still has Heal Triggers in her deck. And because they both have equal number of damages, she can activate one if she get it."

"Here I come!" Kourin said: "Valrod get boost from Tranquil Unicorn, so its power is now 15000! Valrod attacks Vanguard!"

"I guard with Star-vader, Apollonel Dragon!" Atsuko said.

"Alfred Exiv and Blaster Blade Seeker get boost from File. Power 29000! Attack Vanguard!" Kourin said as she turned cards.

"Perfect guard! Barrier Star-vader, Promethium!" Atsuko informed as she placed the card in the Guardian Circle while she put a card from her hand to Drop Zone as cost.

Alfred Exiv and Blaster Blade Seeker tried to attack Garnet Star Dragon but Promethium's shield stopped them.

"Twin Drive Check," Kourin said and drew the first card from the deck. The card was Bringer of Good Luck, Epona.

"A Critical Trigger! All effects to Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic," Kourin decided. Then she drew the second card. It was Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon, a grade 3 card.

Kourin was little bit disappointed for not getting another trigger but nevertheless she said: "Marron boosts. Cerdic's power rose to 27000 thanks to trigger and boost. Attack Vanguard!"

Atsuko gritted her teeths as she said: "No guard."

Cerdic struck Garnet Star Dragon with its sword and Atsuko must do Damage Check twice. She got Infinitesimal Star-vader, Mayoron and another Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon.

"Turn end," Kourin said.

"Darn! So close!" Naoki exclaimed with frustrated voice.

"It's still possible that Kourin would win," Kai said surely: "Kourin can guard with Epona and Cerdic and Valrod can intercept."

"That's right. If Atsuko doesn't get a trigger, Dilaton can't attack Vanguard," Misaki said.

Atsuko stared her Damage Zone for a moment. Then she turned to face Kourin, her red eyes blazing for fury: "You... You have now crossed the line. It's time to end this."

Atsuko drew a card from the deck. And she smirked.

An ominous red and black aura surrounded Atsuko as girl rose the card in her hand and said: "Come to me, the great knight! Reveal your true appearance and destroy those who dares to oppose you. I ride Star-vader, Blaster Joker!"

Garnet Star Dragon disappeared in the familiar reddish black energy until it fade away and revealed Blaster Joker, Blaster Blade's Link Joker form.

Kourin stared Blaster Joker with worried look. "That unit... I have seen it somewhere before," Kourin thought nervously: "And it feels like... That it doesn't promise anything good."

Kai and Naoki tensed when Blaster Joker appeared. Misaki and Kamui who saw Blaster Joker first time, stared it with shock.

"What's that?! It looks like Blaster Blade!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Star-vader, Blaster Joker," Kai explained: "Aichi's corrupted avatar that he used during our fight in the moon."

"So that's Blaster Joker..." Misaki said with quiet tone. She remembered that Naoki had told her about the battle between Aichi and Kai and also about Aichi's Link Joker avatar. But Misaki didn't believe - or hope - ever getting chance to see it.

"This is the end. Seek mate!" Atsuko shouted with sure voice as she pointed Blaster Joker's card with her index finger.

Four cards were shuffled back to the deck and one card flew to Atsuko's hand.

"Only one person is allowed to stand next to its leader and sacrifice everything for it!" Atsuko said with loud voice as she rose the card in her hand and placed it next to Blaster Joker: "Come, Companion Star Star-vader, Photon! Legion!"

Next to Blaster Joker appeared a knight wearing white armor and black vizier, two black swords in its ands.

Kourin stared Photon. And for some reason, she felt herself distressed.

She was struck with similar feeling like when she was thinking Aichi. That this unit felt somehow familiar. But when she watched Photon, Kourin felt like she had met somebody that she doesn't want to remember.

Aichi's friends followed the situation with worry and Kai said quietly: "She isn't going to..."

"Legion skill," Atsuko siad with ominous smirk as she turned two cards face down from Damage Zone and two cards from Soul to Drop Zone: "Counter Blast. Soul Blast. And I lock one of my units. Dilaton!"

Black rings surrounded Dilaton and prevented it to move. In the level Dilaton's card was turned face down as sign that it can't be used for a moment.

"Now I can lock all my opponent's rear-guard units!" Atsuko shouted and pointed them with her index finger: "Lock!"

Kourin gasped in shock and she can't do anything else but watch as black rings surrounded all her rear-guard units. Kourin might had just imagine it but Alfred Exiv and Blaster Blade Seeker looked worried as well.

"And that's not all," Atsuko informed, making Kourin focus her attention back to her opponent. Atsuko pointed Blaster Blade Seeker with her index finger and ordered: "Blaster Joker!"

Suddenly the same reddish black energy flow surrounded Blaster Joker. When it fade away, there was only Photon standing.

"I can retire my opponent's legion mate," Atsuko revealed with smirk.

"What?" Kourin gasped. Then she turned to face Blaster Blade Seeker and shouted with worry: "Blaster Blade Seeker!"

Blaster Blade Seeker looked around but it noticed too late a pair of red eyes behind of it and it didn't manage to react anyhow when a similar blade like its own was struck through it.

Kourin, Aichi's friends and even Alfred Exiv stared with shock as Blaster Joker pulled its sword from Blaster Blade Seeker. Blaster Blade Seeker gasped before it fell on its knees and shattered in golden flash.

"It can't be..." Kourin whispered. She has had both Legion and five rear guards, so Kourin had thought that she would survive this turn. But now all of them were took from her with one skill.

"Volt Line boosts Colony Maker! Attack Vanguard!" Atsuko said.

Kourin flinched and tyrned her attention back to the game while she thought frustratedly to herself: "I can guard only with Epona. But should I guard against Colony Maker's attack or use Epona against legion attack? If I guard now, I'm left open to legion attack. But if I don't guard... It doesn't help. I can only hope that she doesn't get trigger!"

Kourin drew deep breath and then she informed with loud voice: "No guard!"

Colony Maker hitted Alfred Exiv with its staff, getting Knight of Silence, Gallatin to Kourin's Damage Zone.

"This is it... Final turn!" Atsuko shouted. She turned Mayoron and informed: "Mayoron's skill! I rest it and give 10000 additional power to Blaster Joker! Legion power is now 30000!"

Kourin's eyes widened in shock as she understood that she had saved Epona for nothing because Epona's 10000 shield was not enough to protect Alfred Exiv.

"Blaster Joker! Photon! Legion attack!" Atsuko shouted.

Blaster Joker and Photon rushed forwards. Then Blaster Joker jumped to air, its sword rose above its head and it dove towards Alfred Exiv. Then it swung its sword, hitting Alfred Exiv.

Kourin was too focused to her Vanguard, that she noticed too late that Photon wasn't here attacking too. Only then when she turned after she had seen a flash of light in corner of her eye, Kourin noticed Photon standing in front of her.

Before she could do anything, Photon struck one of its sword through her!

"Kourin!" Naoki and Misaki shouted. Kai and Kamui stared the situation their mouths open for shock.

Kourin gasped. Waves of pain and nauseous crisscrossed through her mind as reddish black energy started to spread from the sword and surrounded her.

In the middle of everything, Kourin noticed that Photon walked nearer to her while holding its grip on the hilt of the sword.

No... It wasn't Photon. It was... Atsuko?

The girl leaned closer to Kourin and whispered to her ear while smiling: "Goodbye, Kourin. Disappear... _into nothingness_."

Then Atsuko turned back to Photon who pulled its sword from Kourin just when reddish black energy flowed over Kourin.

* * *

" _For what are you fightning?_ "

Kourin opened her eyes. She wasn't anymore in the Cradshop PSY and neither in that strange space-like space. There was only red and black masses.

" _Why do you fight?_ " a low voice asked.

Kourin flinched and looked around but here were nobody else. It felt stupid but still Kourin answered to the voice: "I must help Aichi."

" _Why must you help him? Why do you think that he is important?_ " the second bodyless voice asked.

"I..." Kourin hestitated: "I don't know... I just feel that way..."

" _You don't know?_ " the third voice snorted: " _Why do you want help somebody if you don't even know why you are doing it?_ "

"But I feel that he is somehow important!" Kourin shouted while she though how stupid she looked when she fought with somebody she can't even see.

" _Feel?_ " the third voice said with disapproving tone: " _It doesn't make any sense._ "

Kourin flinched.

" _Fighting was unnecessary. It would be better if you wouldn't did it,_ " the first voice said.

" _You just wasted your time,_ " the second voice said.

" _You couldn't did anything anyway,_ " the third voice claimed.

Suddenly Kourin felt herself tired and she fell on her knees. Those voices were right. Why did she even left with Kai and others Aichi's friends? Why did she think that she would help Aichi?

" _You don't need fight anymore,_ " the first voice promised.

" _No more worry. No more fear. No more sadness,_ " the second voice said.

" _You just need stop that useless resistance. Then you can be in peace,_ " the third voice promised.

Peace. It sounded good inside of Kourin's mind and she didn't pay attention as she slowly sunk in red and black mass.

Kourin was tired for all uncertainty, worry and confusion. She just wanted to close her eyes and fall asleep. Sleep and forget everything worrisome. And never open her eyes...

" _Don't give up!_ "

Kourin opened her eyes. This new voice was more different than those earlier voices. At least it sounded younger and more stubborn. Kourin rose her gaze and then a blinding light appeared, forcing Kourin cover her eyes with her arm.

" _You can't give up!_ " the fourth voice, that seemed coming from the light, shouted again: " _You are the only one who can rescue Aichi from this situation!_ "

" _You don't need to do that,_ " the first voice said, apparently annoyed that the fourth voice had arrived: " _Why should you waste your time for an unknown guy?_ "

Kourin hasn't time to answer when the fourth voice continued: " _Remember, Kourin! Aichi sent you a message during your last concert and wanted to meet you! And you went to meet him because you wanted to know why he feels so importan to you!_ "

"That's true..." Kourin said as she lowered her eyes covering arm.

" _It meant nothing,_ " the second voice snorted: " _He was possibly just a fan._ "

Kourin frowned when she heard this. It couldn't be possible. Or could it...?

" _That's not true!_ " the fourth voice snapped: " _Kourin knows inside of her heart that Aichi isn't somebody like that! He had never been and he will never be like that!_ "

Kourin must admit that it was true. Those rare times, when she had met Aichi, the boy had seemed friendly and gentle. He had never show any kind of fan-like interest towards Ultra-Rare.

" _What could she do?_ " the third voice sighed: " _She is powerless and alone-_ "

" _She isn't alone!_ " the fourth voice shouted while the light become brighter.

The fourth voice said strictly to Kourin: " _Kourin! You aren't alone! This whole time Kai, Misaki, Naoki and Kamui had been with you because they believe in you! Blaster Blade and Alfred Exiv believes in you too! Think about them!_ "

And Kourin really noticed that she was thinking Aichi's friends. They had seem friendly and trustworthy. She remembered sincerity in Misaki and Naoki's eyes when they met during the concert. Hopefulness and happiness in eyes of Aichi's friends earlier today when Kourin had decided to go with them to help Aichi. She also remembered worry and fury in their face when Atsuko had informed that she wanted Kourin to disappear.

In addition Kourin remembered seeing that Blaster Blade gave her a nod during the fight and now she knew that she hadn't seen her own.

All of them had seem sincere and Kourin had decide to trust them. Because they felt as important as Aichi.

" _Kourin,_ " the fourth voice said with calmer tone: " _You must remember._ "

Then something that looked like a hand appeared from light and touched her forehead.

And then she remembered!

Kourin remembered her first meeting with Aichi. Times they spent together... Their friends... Their fights... Everything.

"Aichi..." Kourin said quietly as the light filled the whole space.

* * *

A bright like filled the space, forcing everybody to cover their eyes.

"What's happening? What happened to Kourin?" Naoki asked from others while he protected his eyes from light.

"I don't know!" Misaki answered while covering her eyes with her arm.

Everybody were so focused to the sudden light that they didn't notice how a hand formed from light appeared and touched Aichi's forehead. After the hand disappeared, Aichi opened his eyes a little bit and said with barely audible voice: "Kourin..."

 **To be continue...**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Trigger of Memories: Towards the Future! Together or Not?**

Chapter 5

Kourin opened her eyes and noticed that she was back in the card shop. Her rear-guard cards were locked and Alfred Exiv was on his knees. Kourin rose her gaze and noticed that everybody were staring her with looks of surprise.

Naoki was the first to open his mouth: "Kourin! Are you alright?"

Kourin stared Aichi's friends. No. They weren't only Aichi's friends. They were Kourin's friends as well.

"I'm fine," Kourin answered and smiled donfidently. Then she turned to face Atsuko.

"You..." Atsuko said with shocked look but then her expression turned into fury: "How was you able to reject the emptiness?"

"I'm not going to disappear," Kourin informed with determined look. Not only she had got her memories back, but she had also got a understanding who Atsuko was.

Atsuko just snarled and drew two cards as she said: "Twin Drive Check."

She got Companion Star Star-vader, Photon and Star-vader, Imaginery Plane Dragon but not triggers.

"Damage Check," Kourin said and drew the topmost card.

It felt like everybody were holding their breaths, the situation was that unnerving.

Kourin glanced at the card and revealed it: "Seeker, Loving Healer, a Heal Trigger. I give power +5000 to Alfred Exiv and recover one damage."

"Amazing! She survived!" Kamui shouted.

"Go, Kourin! Get her!" Naoki encouraged.

Misaki and Kai were smiling with reliefed looks.

"My turn," Kourin said: "Stand and draw."

"I have nothing to worry about," Atsuko thought to herself: "All her rear-guards are are locked and she hasn't enough cards in her Drop Zone to activate Legion. I can guard during this attack."

Kourin too was aware about this.

"If I call Thing Saver Dragon, I can't use its Legion ability but it get more power when it attack Vanguard. But somehow it feels a wrong move to do..." Kourin thought with serious look: "But if there isn't any other way-"

" _Kourin,_ " the same voice that had told her not to give up said suddenly: " _Just like Toshiki Kai said to Aichi Sendou, there's always an another way._ "

Kourin stared with surprised look a light that had appeared above the Damage Zone's upper side.

" _As long as you have willpower and courage, you can achieve the future that you want,_ " the voice said as a single card appeared: " _Do it, Kourin. Grab your own future!_ "

The light disappeared, leaving the card behind.

Kourin picked up the card. And then she knew what she should do.

Kourin stared Atsuko and informed with loud voice: "Atsuko! It's time to end this madness!"

Kourin wasn't going to say "Final turn!". It was repeated too many times.

Atsuko tensed. Kourin took Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon from her hand and placed it to Drop Zone.

"For the sake of the future that belongs to all of us," Kourin said as she rose the card in her hand: "No sacrifice will be too big if it comes from our heart! Stride Generation!"

Kourin placed the card to the Vanguard Circle and bright light surrounded Alfred Exiv.

When the light disappeared, there was an armored dragon.

"Transmigratory Dragon, Holy Squire Dragon!" Kourin announced.

"Wow! It's a Royal Paladin G-unit!" Naoki exclaimed enthusiastically.

Atsuko flinched when the dragon roared but repeated to herself: "Don't worry. She has only one unit, I have the Legion and enough cards to guard. I can do this."

"Holy Squire Dragon's skill!" Kourin informed when an another face down card appeared in flash of light above the Damage Zone's upper side. Kourin turned the and it was revealed as Holy Squire Dragon: "I turn this card face up as cost. Because I have a heart card with name Alfred, I can unlock all my locked units!"

"What?!" Atsuko shouted.

Holy Squire Dragon started to shine light that shattered black rings that were surrounding Kourin's units and released them. Kourin could actually see relieved look in units's faces.

"And that's not all! All my rear-guards get 2000 additional power!" Kourin told to Atsuko.

Atsuko was so shocked that she wasn't able to say anything. She just squeezed the cards in her hand.

"Here I come!" Kourin shouted: "Marron gives boost to Cerdic. Power 21000! Attack Vanguard!"

"I guard with Photon from my hand!" Atsuko shouted.

Cerdic face guarding Photon and destroyed it but then it was too weak to attack Blaster Joker and Photon.

"File give boost to Holy Squire Dragon. Power 31000. Attack Blaster Joker and Photon!"

Atsuko stared the cards in her hand and cards in her side as she tried not to let tears to appear from her eyes. Then she drew a shaky breath and shouted: "No guard!"

"Triple Drive Check!" Kourin said with loud voice and revealed three topmost cards from the deck.

The first card was Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon, a Critical Trigger. The second card was Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod and the third card was Flogal, a Stand Trigger.

"Double trigger!" Kourin said: "I give powers to Valrod and Cerdic, who stands again and the extra critical to Holy Squire Dragon!"

Holy Squire Dragon's arm was covered with flames. Then it rose its blazing arm and struck Blaster Joker and Photon, causing a strong shock wave.

Atsuko exclaimed as the topmost card from the deck flew to Damage Zone.

It was Star-vader, Imaginery Plane Dragon.

After the sixth card had placed in Damage Zone, all units disappeared. Kourin collected quickly all cards before levels disappeared too but Atsuko fell on her knees and her cards and deck fell on the floor. Space-like space disappeared and they were again in the card shop PSY. Kourin sighed in relief.

"Kourin!"

Kourin turned towards the direction of the voice. Naoki, Misaki, Kai and Kamui ran to her.

"You was amazing, Kourin!" Naoki said happily.

"Well done," Misaki said with smile.

"Naoki, Misaki, Kai, Kamui..." Kourin said: "Thank you for not giving up for me although I was quite rude to you when I had lost my memories."

"You was?" Misaki said, looking confused for a moment. Then she understood: "Kourin... You remember now?"

Kourin smiled and nodded. Smiles spread to faces of Kai, Naoki, Misaki and Kourin. They had got their friend back.

Then Kourin's attention focused back to Atsuko who was still on her knees a short distance away from them and shook.

Kourin's face turned serious and she started to walk towards the girl.

"Kourin?" Naoki asked.

Kourin stopped and said to them: "Let me do this."

Naoki glanced others. Kamui looked unsure but Kai and Misaki gave a nod of approve.

Kourin walked to Atsuko and stopped in front of her. She stretched out her hand and said: "Hey-"

"Don't touch me!" Atsuko shouted.

Kourin flinched and took a step backward when Atsuko stood up and glared Kourin, her red eyes wet for tears and blazing for fury.

"I don't let this happen," Atsuko hissed: "I don't let you continue after all you have done! I-!"

"Stop!"

Everybody flinched for surprise when tehy heard the voice. Atsuko turned and Kourin stared the person who was standing behind of Atsuko.

Aichi stood a short distance away from them with serious look.

"Aichi," Kourin said quietly.

Atsuko said nothing but she rushed towards Aichi. His friends shouted for warning but Atsuko didn't attack Aichi. She wrapped her arms around Aichi and hugged him.

"Aichi," Atsuko said with shaking voice as she rubbed her face against boy's chest: "I love you."

Aichi stared the girl with pitying look and said: "No. It's not true."

Atsuko stared Aichi and shook slowly her head with shocked look. "No... It's true. My feelings are true," Atsuko said as she tried to stop tears for falling from her eyes without success: "I'm true."

Aichi said nothing. Atsuko squeezed fabric of boy's school uniform as she turned to stare Kourin.

"Why?!" Atsuko cried as she directed the question to Aichi: "Why she can continue living?! She used me without caring about me and then she abandoned me! Tell me why she is more important than me?!"

Again Atsuko pressed her face against Aichi's chest. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed: "I don't want disappear."

Aichi and Kourin's eyes met. Kourin nodded to Aichi, she walked nearer to the girl and said: "Photon. Listen me."

"Photon?!" Naoki and Kamui shouted equally shocked as Kai and Misaki looked.

The girl tensed visibly and hissed: "My name is Atsuko, not Photon."

Kourin ignored girl's tone and continued: "I'm sorry."

Photon turned her head to stare Kourin with surprised look, her eyes wet for tears.

"You are right. I thought you only as the avatar of my sins. Something that was born from my memories and desire to sacrifice myself in order to help those whose were dear to me. That's way I never consider that you too would had feelings," Kourin admitted with sad look.

Photon said nothing, she just listened while she still squeezed Aichi's school uniform in her hands.

"Since we returned from the moon and I had lost my memories, I knew that I was missing something. It was like part of me was missing," Kourin continued as she closed her eyes and placed her hand on her chest: "But our fight show me what I had lost. My memories, my friends, my home... I have get all of them back but still... A part of me is still missing. And you are that part, Photon."

Photon stared Kourin with even more surprised look.

"Without you I'm not whole and I can't continue my life if part of me is missing," Kourin said as she opened her eyes. She stretched out her hand to Photon and said with smile: "Photon. I want you return back to me."

Photon released her grip from Aichi's school uniform and turned to face Kourin. She stared the blonde haired girl for a moment before she lowered her gaze to the floor, clenched her hands to fist and shook her head slowly.

"I don't want to disappear..." Photon said quietly.

"You aren't going to disappear," Kourin convinced, her hand still stretched out to Photon: "You did exist before you became Photon. And you will always exist and nothing will change it."

Photon rose her gaze from the floor and stared Kourin to eyes. Kourin gave her an encouraging smile. More tears started to flow from Photon's eyes and before anybody had time to react anyhow, Photon rushed to Kourin and hugged her.

First Kourin was surprised for this act but then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around Photon who was now crying uncontrollably.

Aichi, Kai, Naoki, Misaki and Kamui followed the situation with sympathetic look until they noticed that Photon was slowly disappearing.

Kourin too noticed this. But she said nothing but tightened her arms around sobbing Photon until Photon was fully disappeared to bits of light.

"Kourin," Aichi said carefully.

Kourin faced Aichi's eyes and smiled him with sad look.

"Big brother Aichi!"

Kamui rushed to Aichi and hugged him. Naoki followed him and wrapped his arm around Aichi's shoulders.

"Big brother Aichi! I'm so relieved that you are alright!" Kamui said with happy look.

"Darn you, Aichi! You always make us worried," Naoki said playfully.

"Kamui. Naoki," Aichi said with smile and faced Kai and Misaki's gazes: "And Kai and Misaki. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's alright," Kai said as he, Misaki and Kourin walked to boys: "You couldn't know that you will get kidnapped by a unit."

"Now that you mention it," Naoki said while still holding his arm around Aichi's shoulders: "How a card become a human?"

"I can explain it."

Everybody turned towards the direction from where they heard the voice and suddenly bright light appeared. When it disappeared, a certain familiar person has appeared.

"Takuto?" Aichi said with surprised look.

* * *

"Do you have something to do with Photon?" Kai demanded with suspicious look.

Takuto shook his head: "No. Photon was alone. Aichi's loss of memories and kidnapping him and a threatening message to Aichi's classmate were done by Photon alone."

"That's right!" Aichi suddenly exclaimed: "When I arranged meeting with Kourin during the concert, Photon came there."

"So it was Photon who erased your memories about Kourin," Misaki concluded.

"But why?" Kamui wondered.

"Because of Aichi," Misaki explained.

"That's right," Takuto said as he nodded and looked everybody by turns: "Are you ready to listen? This is going to be quite long explanation."

Aichi and others nodded, so Takuto started to explain: "As you know, Photon was born by combined effect of Kourin's memories and emotions and Link Joker's seed. When Kourin lost her memories after your battle in the moon, the card of Photon disappeared as well. But! Although the card disappeared, Photon's existence never did. Because Photon was Kourin's avatar, it reacted strongly to her emotions. During all those fights with Kourin, it absorbed all her thoughts and emotions."

Takuto stopped for a moment to see if everybody were still following. Then he continued: "When Kourin lost her memories again, Photon's existence continued absorbing her characteristics and Photon became more human-like. But with them came also bitterness towards Kourin and desperate love towards Aichi."

When Takuto said this aloud, everybody glanced Aichi who was blushing with embarrassed look.

"As time passed, Photon's bitterness and longing grew until it was able to turn into human. After it was turned into human, Photon decided take vengeance to Kourin and get Aichi to itself. It re-created Aichi's Link Joker deck and started to observe Aichi and everybody else who spent time with him in order to make sure that nobody would disturb its plan."

Aichi and others comprehended what they had heard. Although Photon had acted threateningly, they also felt sympathy towards it.

Suddenly Naoki said: "Wait a moment... If Photon's thoughts were from Kourin emotions... Does it mean that Kourin had sometime planned to kidnap Aichi?"

A stunned silence fell in the shop until...

"Naoki! You idiot!" Kourin shouted angrily with embarrassed look: "I have never ever think about kidnapping Aichi!"

"Oh... Sorry," Naoki said with apologetic look before Misaki hitted his head.

Takuto shook his head with amused look.

"Well, since the situation is solved now, I think I should leave," Takuto said.

"Wait, Takuto!" Aichi exclaimed suddenly.

Takuto turned to face Aichi and Aichi asked: "That letter with tickets to Ultra Rare's farewell concert I got. Was it send by Photon?"

"Oh, that," Takuto said, looking like he had just remembered something: "No. I sent it."

Everybody stared him with surprised look, so Takuto started to explain: "You two needed a little push to right direction, so I decided to help a little bit. I also get Aichi's deck from his school after Photon had kidnapped him and sent it to Kourin."

"You also returned Aichi and my memories," Kourin concluded.

"That's right," Takuto admitted: "I couldn't let Photon do whatever it wanted. It could had cause even bigger problems."

"Takuto," Aichi said as he bowed his head: "Thank you for helping us."

"It was nothing. Consider it as a refund for rescuing Planet Cray from Void and Link Joker's invasion try," Takuto said while waving his hand. Then he said with smile: "But now I need to leave. Goodbye and thank you for everything you have done. I wish you all the best."

"Thank you, Takuto and farewell," Aichi said while he and others watched as Takuto disappeared in flash of light.

* * *

Youngs walked out of the mall. There were nobody in the street, so there were nobody who would wonder how six youngs had got themselves inside of closed mall.

They were walking towards the parking lot when Kourin said suddenly: "Wait, Aichi."

Aichi stopped and turned to face Kourin.

Kourin hestitated for a moment and glanced their firends who had stopped too and watched them. When Misaki and Kourin's eyes met, a wordless understanding appeared between of them.

Misaki grabbed Naoki and Kamui by their shoulders and led them towards the parking lot while she ignored thier protests. Kai, who understood the hint, glanced Aichi, nodded with small smile and followed others, leaving Aichi and Kourin together.

"Aichi," Kourin said and gave his deck to him: "Here is your deck."

Aichi took his deck in his hand and said with smile: "Thank you, Kourin."

Then an embarrassed silence fell between of them when neither of them knew what to say next now when they had met each others again.

Finally Aichi mustered enough courage and he said while bowing his head: "Kourin. I'm so sorry!"

Kourin stared Aichi with surprised look and asked: "For what?"

"I promised that we will meet again but I did almost nothing to make your memories return. I was unsure how would I get to meet you again and get your memories back. I almost give up," Aichi explained with unhappy look and bowed his head again: "I'm so sorry, Kourin."

Kourin stared Aichi who had rose his head. Regret shone clearly in boy's sapphire blue eyes, convincing Kourin. And Kourin remembered during her fight with Aichi that the boy had told her how he missed Kourin.

"I forgive you," Kourin said while smiling to Aichi, making relieved look appear to boy's face.

"Well, what are we doing now?" Kourin asked as she crossed her arms: "Now we have found each others... What are we doing next?"

"Kourin," Aichi hestitated before he continued: "I have planned to go study aboard after high school."

"Really?" Kourin asked.

"Yeah. There is a certain university that I have thought and I should study for entrance exam," Aichi explained with serious but also little bit sad look.

Kourin comprehended what she had heard. Then she said with ruder tone than she had meant: "I too should start studying because I'm not idol anymore. I want to do something useful with my life."

"Kourin, I want to say that although I will someday leave Japan, I still want to be together with you," Aichi explained: "Even though our paths will be separated again, I want you to know that regardless that our bond willn't break."

"Aichi..." Kourin said quietly.

Aichi continued as he blushed deeply: "Just like I said to Kai, I will say this to you too: Even though we will go our separate ways, we are connected as long as we play Vanguard because it has always connected us. And I don't want ever break that bond because I... I..."

For a moment Kourin said nothing. Finally she sighed and said: "You haven't changed."

Aichi was confused that he didn't know what to say. Then Kourin walked to Aichi, wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against the boy's lips.

First Aichi was so surprised that he just stood still but then he relaxed, wrapped his arms around Kourin and answered the kiss.

* * *

 _Couple of days later..._

Aichi was sitting in the Card Capital with Naoki, Shingo, Kamui, Reiji and Eiji. Aichi and Shingo were playing together while others watched their battle. Shin sat at the computer behind the desk and Sub-Manager was sleeping on the desk. Kai has already returned back to Europe and Misaki and Miwa had returned back to study in the university.

Shingo sighed as he placed the sixth card to Damage Zone: "I lost."

"Come on, Shingo. If I would hadn't got that Heal Trigger, you could have won," Aichi said kindly.

"Sometimes you are too kind, Sendou," Shingo said with small smile.

After Aichi had rescued, Kai and others had taken Kourin back to home and returned back to Card Capital to tell others that Aichi was safe now. They hadn't told others all details, so they thought that Aichi was kidnapped by a over-eager fan who was now under care of polices. Only Miwa knew what truly had happened.

Just then shop's doors slid open and Morikawa and Izaki entered to the shop.

"Good day!" Izaki said from the door.

"Hello, Morikawa and Izaki," Aichi greeted them. Just then he noticed a girl with them.

The girl had light brown hairs tied in pigtails, green eyes and she was wearing Hitsue High School's uniform.

"Alright, everyone! Allow me introduce my new pupil Nanayuki," Morikawa announced loudly.

The girl bowed her head and smiled to Aichi and others: "Good day. My name is Nanayuki Kichira. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Kichira," Aichi said kindly while Kamui, Reiji and Eiji stared Nanayuki with stunned looks.

"Now, Nanayuki. We are going to start our practice with battle," Morikawa announced eagerly. Nanayuki nodded and followed Morikawa to free table.

"Who's that?" Kamui asked from Izaki as he pointed Nanayuki.

"She is a member of our Vanguard Club," Izaki explained: "And Morikawa's girlfriend."

A stunned silence fell in the shop. Then Kamui shouted: "What?!"

"Lose-umi has a girlfriend?" Reiji wondered aloud.

"LHG?" Eiji exclaimed.

"My name is Katsumi!" Morikawa shouted from the table.

"I thought that he has crush on Kourin," Naoki pointed out.

"Yes, he had but apparently he had got over it. Morikawa told me that it's difficult to love a girl who is unattainable like a goddess," Izaki told.

"With what skills Morikawa had got a girlfriend to himself?" Kamui wondered aloud while he gave Nanayuki a look that wondered if that girl was in her right mind.

"In her opinion Morikawa is funny," Izaki explained with smile while Nanayuki showed Morikawa a Critical Trigger she had just drew.

Just then Aichi's mobile phone rang as a sign that he had got a text message.

"Excuse me. I will check quickly the message," Aichi said as he took his mobile phone out of his pocket and read the message.

The message was from Kourin and it said: _Are you busy this Saturday? I wanted to ask if you would like to go movie with me? - Kourin_

"Good news?" Naoki asked with smile when he saw Aichi smiling face as he read the message.

Aichi smiled happily and answered: "Yes."

 **The End**

* * *

 **The Trigger of Memories is now finished and Aichi and Kourin are together again :). Thank you for all those who read, reviewed, followed and favorited these stories, they helped as motivators. I hope that you enjoyed for reading these fanfictions.**


End file.
